Sitcom For A New Generation
by A.Midnight.Charade
Summary: Cheesy cafe first meetings, copious amounts of grease, oil and sweat, annoying family/friend interventions, creepy stalker siblings, conspiracies & gangs galore, dates with an angel, ex-girlfriends and ex-boyfriends from hell, jealous idjits, laughter, tears, and a whole lot of smut...For you it sounds like a cluster f k but that sounds just like a normal day for Dean Winchester!
1. Teaser

_Title: Sitcom For A New Generation_

_Author: .Charade_

_Pairing: Primary Dean X Castiel; (There will be others. Do not worry)_

_Rating: It is M for the whole thing, T in some areas. But basically M. Yeah. M._

_Plot: There really isn't a plot. I'm just going to sit down at my computer, stare at a blank document and just wait until something comes to me. This is going to be almost like those TV shows that do those voice overs. Like a first person narration while they're actually acting out in the third person… I can't think of any good examples right now but the second I do I'll tell you guys. This right here is the teaser, the preview if you will. Hope you enjoy it! Review and tell me what you think of it! Again, I hope you enjoy and find this funny because… Hell I'm doing this on the fly. See you when I see you!_

* * *

**Teaser**

* * *

_It's a simple story in life, of life, whatever… Person meets Person. They fall in love. They stay together forever and live their lives the way they want it. The end._

A man with dirty blonde hair and deep green eyes sat in his usual spot in the café, smiling at the waitress and telling her his order before she walked off, hips swaying more than should be allowed. He sighed deeply and rubbed his face with his hands before looking out the window, watching the people that walked by with an impassive and uncaring look. Taking out his cell phone he pushed buttons and looked through it not really bothering to pay attention to what was happening around him. He really couldn't give two shits. Soon Highway to Hell could be heard and he pressed accept.

"Hey Sammy. No I'm not busy; I'm at Ellie's… Sammy. Bitch, now what do you want? Lunch, yeah sure. I should be done by one is that okay? Yeah, I know it's not gonna be good. Great I'll text when I'm on my way... "

The conversation continued while the waitress brought his slice of apple pie and coffee. He thanked her silently.

"Um, the last time I was at your apartment was last week. How the hell would I know where your… did you check under your desk? Uh huh, yep, who's good? Thank you, thank you… You know you are the physical reminder as to why I didn't care enough to pursue anything higher than a Bachelor's degree. Thank you for that… The only reason I did a Bachelor's degree is because mom wanted me to remember? Yeah shut up bitch. "

_Well if only it was that simple. There's always that poor lonely bastard that has to live his life the same way every night because he's doing life the way everyone else wants and not how he wants. Why? Because he's a self-righteous son of a bitch that's why!_

"Sammy, yes. I know I'll tell Rufus! … What do you mean I need a woman? No I don't!"

"Dean, yes you do." Dean rolled his eyes trying to keep the oncoming headache at bay.

"How did you even know that Vera and I…"

"Dean, what part of your life do I not know about? Also, she bitched out to her whole office block about you and is now single on Facebook."

"I hate that woman, why did I ever go out with her?"

"Because, and I'm quoting you on this, she was a 'nice fuck'." Sam chuckled at his brother's pain.

"Oh shut up you bitch."

"Never jerk. Now what are you going to do about your being single?"

"Absolutely nothing I do not intend to do anything like."

"Dean… you do know you're allowed to think of yourself right?"

"Shut up Sam. I'm not having this conversation with you."

A heavy sigh floated through the earpiece before an exasperated "Dean…" yep he wasn't going to hear the end of this.

Dean was about to retort, looking up in his own version of exasperation when he noticed a man walking through the doors of the café.

"Oh… Oh my god…"

"Dean? Dean is something wrong?"

_But then… that bastard meets The Person. You know, the person that changes his life utterly. For better or worse, right now it's kinda hard to tell… considering the fact that he just walked into the café. I mean, let's face it this whole situation? Kind of cliché I know, but I mean, give me a break!_

"I… I gotta go Sam."

"Dean? Dean, wait—" The call was ended immediately. Green eyes never left the man as he was seated at a booth a couple down from his.

_Because right now… That self-righteous bastard who is just south of pathetic is me, Dean Winchester… and that person, that man? Well, let's just say… this whole café has just been graced with the presence of an Angel_._ Holy... I just said that... Oh my god I'm going to Hell..._


	2. Pilot

**Pilot**

* * *

This was an entirely new experience for Dean Winchester.

There really wasn't anything like it in his life. There was this… amazing man sitting in front of him and he still didn't know what to say or do. He felt pressure, trying to say a word, but the man with dark brown almost black sex hair and black aviators didn't even seem to notice his existence. He was looking at the menu with the most astute focus.

Dean swallowed thickly, trying to get his footing on this situation.

Mr. Busty Asian Beauties was currently staring hardcore at a man. This man, who was dressed to the T's in a crisp Armani outfit, white shirt underneath the jacket had a couple buttons open showing off some pale skin that was begging to be bitten. The titanium watch that hung on his wrist glinted in the light when he moved his hands, placing the menu back down onto the table. The hands told him he was nervous though the black aviators blocked most of his face. It was clear though that this man dressed to impress. He must be here for a date…

That thought shot Dean's libido down pretty quickly. _And thankfully_!

He_ must_ be here for a date or something but the longer he sat there the more he noticed that he wasn't getting any companions. He just sat there waiting for someone to wait on him.

He's all alone… He's not waiting for anyone… possibly single meaning availability…

Shit… there goes mini-Dean.

Oh, and let this be clear on some points. Ya know, for the slow kids.

1) Dean is in a café.

2) Dean is alone as well as sitting in a booth in the back where he couldn't be seen by people. (Just the way he likes it)

3) Mr. Sex Hair was sitting in the booth a couple windows away sun shining on him making him looking like an angel ('Holy Jesus I'm gay.')

4) Dean was panicking like a mother$%^.

Should he make a move? Should he try and get his attention subtly? What the hell should he do? While multiple questions ran through his mind, the waitress that was clearly flirting with him and making Dean jealous to the core came back with what looked to be coffee and a pecan pie. After he thanked her the woman stayed and started a conversation. The man decided to take off his sunglasses at that point and Dean just about died. His brother would have had a ball watching his brother melt. His eyes were like lightning. Like white lightning that had that slight blue glow… that doesn't make since but that's what Dean saw. Dean looked down at the lips and just the features of the face as a whole and knew right then there… He was in lack of a better term screwed.

Speaking of the electric eyes they started to look tired and panicky. Dean knew that look. It was the "crazy bitch get away from me please" kind of look. Dean kept staring, his untouched apple pie and coffee cooling. He was about to look away, because what else could he do for the guy besides stare like he was doing and gawk, but those eyes glanced over his way and the eyes look changed to "help me please!". How was he supposed to say no? He had to help this beautiful man.

Besides Dean, well, he was just that kind of guy.

He stood up with his coffee and apple pie slice and walked over to their table. The closer he got the more he heard their conversation. The guy was clearly trying to get this girl out of there while she kept plowing on about nothing in particular. He slowed down just a bit to see where their conversation was only to hear her say, "So… Um… I don't usually do this but I was wondering if you would like to come to a party tonight?" Dean didn't hear the rest of this as his gut started to burn with jealousy. It burned even hotter when he glanced at the guy and noticed the annoyance in the guy's eyes as the awkwardness drifted away and Dean could see the makings of a 'no' on his lips. He couldn't answer before she started talking about the party in detail as if that would change his answer and mind. Dean had enough of his. He sped up and plopped down in front of the man smirking what he hoped to be sensually before saying, "Hey babe, sorry, I had to change my pie. They gave me cherry!"

"You couldn't have been happy with cherry?" The man sighed. "Everywhere we go you just have to make a scene."

Dean blinked for a second before shoving his mouth with a good forkful of pie. 'Damn that guy caught on quick.' Dean also did a double take on the smirk the man gave him in amusement and the slight gruffness of his voice which made him shiver, complete with goose bumps.

"I didn't make a scene! This time… though if you want I can… last time I made a raucous... _mmm_ I loved the punishment." He winked mischievously. "If you want… I'll be the cowgirl…" He licked his lips slowly and the man blushed a bright red.

'And Dean Winchester gets another one! Insert fist pump.'

"You promised never to bring that up." The man gave a slight frown but the amusement shown in his eyes.

Dean snorted and glanced at the waitress who was currently looking shell shocked at their bickering. "Now he's being modest… like really."

"Well I—" The waitress really had no clue what the fuck was going on.

"I am modest. When the situation calls for it like now. I mean… I don't know if you remember or not but we're in public." The blue eyed man looked slightly indignant though his eyes portrayed total amusement.

'Oo… Desperate waiter girl, consider yourself interrupted.' Dean smirked.

"Huh? Oh… well this booth looked private enough for me. Not my fault you caught a stray."

At this the man laughed quietly. "Oh? My fault now is it? I'm completely innocent. Not my fault they just come to me. It's not like I entice them… Now I do remember an incident in the subway…"

"Ahh! It was one time! And that girl was way too clingy…"

"Which girl?"

"The brown haired one."

"Mm she was kind of clingy." Hope the girl caught on to that not-so-subtle message. "Though I don't think she would have liked what we had to offer."

"What? That once in a life time chance of a three way that ended up with just you and me in bed just like every other night?"

"Yeah… in hindsight I don't think I would have enjoyed it."

"Mm… let's be honest I think the third guy, or girl, would've just stood there holding a video camera."

"Or holding a whip…"

"Paddle…" Dean smirked when the others face lit up with false recognition.

"A paddle?"

"Yeah."

"You promised never to mention that again either." Castiel's eyes shown with enjoyment at their childish bickering. It made Dean wonder if the girl knew that they were playing with her or if she was just that dense.

"Sorry… couldn't help it. Favorite memory right there." Dean winked at him. "Who knew you were that kind of guy…"

"I am not. It was you that brought that up."

"Yeah, don't remember you complaining about it though…" Dean smiled rakishly expecting to have won before blue eyes smirked mischievously.

"No, I did not, that is true. But I do remember a time when you were moaning like a wonton whore when I had you tied up and begging."

Dean blushed five shades of red before coughing and taking a sip of his drink. "Well, either way…" The man smirked just on the touch side of seductive and 'fuck you later'. He coughed again hiding his embarrassment. "The other person would've been there just waiting for their chance at one of us."

"Or would've just sat there..."

They both paused for a moment in thought before turning to the waitress with thoughtful expressions. "What do you think?"

They said this in unison. She looked at them both speechless and not knowing what to say ran away back to the counter. They took a moment to relish their victory before glancing back at each other and laughed.

"Haha, wow never thought I'd be able to do that. Ever!" Dean took another bite of his pie before he finally realized there was now no reason for him to stay at that table… 'Damn it.'

"You know, that was not the first time it happened to me but what you did? First time." The man smiled slightly and Dean's heart skipped a beat though later on he would never admit it.

"Really? Wow… well glad I was your first!" Dean reevaluated his statement and tried not to bang his head against the table. 'That wasn't wrong or anything.'

"If I have to be truthful… I am too."

Dean looked up quickly to see the guy's smile seem to grow just slightly and his eyes never lost that amused look. Dean brushed his hands together as if to take off any crumbs and showed a hand to him.

"Well, I think this is the point when two people officially introduce themselves to each other. I'm Dean Winchester."

The blue eyed man looked at the hand then back at Dean as though trying to evaluate something he then grabbed it and pulled him in. Dean leaned in thinking it was nothing when he felt lips on his own. He was in such shock that he couldn't respond when the man pulled away there was a small shit eating grin on his face.

"My name's Castiel Novak."

_Okay… My life has just taken a hard left turn and ended up in the street of Son Of A Bitch. This guy was teasing hard and I was left dumbstruck with a soft hand still in my own. Seriously though, I'm a flirt. I go around and I pick up people. I flirt like it's my job. But this guy has seriously thrown me off my game and may it never be said out loud that I actually found it a huge turn on. _

_Never would I've thought this would've happened. Really, if not for what happened this morning… Oh but you don't know about that do you… _


	3. Son of a Bitch

_Hey guys this is Charade speaking! Thanks for all the reviews and please do not hesitate to give me more feedback flames, criticisms. Truly, I want them. Even if its "Seriously, this sucks why are you even trying." Every little bit helps me out =D. Keep with it and for all who love, seriously this will boost confidence levels through the roof and may help me out more in writing this thing out because I'm really interested to see where this baby goes haha! Well catch you all later! Please review!_

_~This has been a public service announcement now back to your regular programming~_

* * *

**Sitcom for a New Generation**  
**Episode 1**  
**"Son of a Bitch"**

_Two hours ago, if I was told that I was going to meet that man, this … Castiel Novak, I would've probably scoffed and left the conversation because I would have been clearly thinking the conversation was a waste of time. Of course at the time I was bitter. Maybe not bitter… bitter isn't the word. More like very annoyed…_

"Dean! Dean!"

_Yeah… the brunette? Her name is Vera. Thought it was a good idea to date her… Let us put that on the list of never fucking again. Literally. _

He heard pots and pans being shoved into cupboards violently and the crash of other pans falling on the floor. Dean knew she didn't pick any of them up.

"Dean! For the love of God aren't you going to get your ass out of bed! You have work in twenty minutes!"

_She's loud, bitchy and loves to point out my flaws like how I never clean up after myself._

"And why do I keep finding your work boots in the living room? That's a white carpet Dean; your shit covered boots are going to damage it!"

_Oh yeah… she complains about that too. Seriously woman, I'm a mechanic. Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, I'm going to be coming home knee deep in grease, mud, and oil or are you thinking I'm some behind the counter idiot? Uh… No._

"DEAN!"

_Okay… I've had it…_

Dean stood up looking over at the woman with the strongest glare he could pull off in his half-conscious state. "Hey uh… it's nice and all that you're making a nice big ass scene but at least I actually have a fucking job. What have you done the past couple of days?"

_Yep, she doesn't even have a fucking job._

Dean heard something slam hard against the wall and then fall heavily on the floor. He sat up slightly rubbing his face and trying to block out the sunlight, considering not going to work today. He groaned while the screaming continued with an indignant. "Oh yeah groan all you want you stupid asshole! It's not my fault that everyone fires me." Dean stood up finally donning his jeans he wore last night, because he had enough of her bullshit. 'Why the hell did he date her anyway?' Walking out into the kitchen he saw her holding her duffle bag and a suit case, her presence rigid and her face, well in lack of a better term, ugly.

"Um, Vera what are you doing?" The brunette looked at her luggage and then back at Dean.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, standing there, but I mean… the bags…"

"I'm leaving Dean…" Dean stared before he scoffed with a smile.

"But…" He knew what was coming… an ultimatum. One he wasn't going to take.

Vera shook with anger. "But, I will stay if…"

Dean rolled his eyes. "There's the door. Bye"

He didn't even let her finish and that was a good thing. He was not going to waste another ten minutes of his life listening to her complain about his life when she was the one that chose willingly to come into it. Soon something hit him in the chest hard, and being taken off guard he stepped back a couple and gasped on air. He watched with impassiveness as she took her bag and suitcase and left the flat slamming the door behind her. He glanced down and saw that it was his boot and it made a nice impression on his chest thank to the mud and grease on it.

"Son of a bitch…"

_The irony of the whole situation… she was just starting to move in too. Well, at least it was easier to pack out… _

_See, that was my morning. After that I was so damned tired I just went down to Ellie's like always, giving Rufus a quick call that I was going to come into work late like good worker that I am, and I am so glad I did because now I had this smoking piece of meat in front of me. Who by the way if you don't remember just kissed me on the lips and said "Castiel Novak". Casteel… Castiel. That just makes sense, a man in this suit with that face and the way he holds himself. A name like that only made sense. Oh, he's still... staring… Aww, shit I don't know what to say._

And his hand was still on Dean's. 'Quick, think of something!' He glanced down quickly at it their joined hands then back at him, smiling easily. "So, you know we've come to a slight problem."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "Oh? And what problem would that be?"

Dean shifted his hand slightly as though to remind the man about their still joined hands. "Well, what now? We don't truly, know each other," He said this part quietly as to avoid any wandering ears.

"And you're wandering where this goes from here correct?" Dean shrugged.

"Well, I guess… I mean this kind of thing normally doesn't happen to me." Castiel smiled slightly.

"You guess? For a guy who's, just a minute ago pegged me to be a spanko you're pretty indecisive to wanting to get to know me." Castiel winked. "I'm not really you know… if that's what you're worried about."

Dean shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Well, that's good…"

Castiel looked down at their hands before bringing his other hand and starting to caress it. "I'm guessing that the reason why you saved me… could mean multiple things but… excuse me if I immediately believe that you want…" He didn't finish the sentence just stared at Dean with half-lidded eyes.

_Aww shit… still don't know what to say… What do you say to that anyway? Come on Dean you can do this think… Think!'_

"I suppose getting kissed is something you don't do normally on the first date." The grin never left his face while Dean was still in shock. A guy that was better at flirting than him. Who knew…?

"No… No! Haha, it's just…"

_Think Dean!_

"I'm never the receiver!"

…_.SON OF A BITCH…_

Silence and Dean was sure that the guy was probably debating on leaving him, something else that wasn't a positive outcome for any party involved when a warm chuckle was heard. "Well, I feel honored then…" Dean looked up quickly not believing what he just heard. "You know, you're adorable when you're embarrassed."

Dean's flush grew and his feeling of embarrassment grew immensely. "Well, well I mean. It's not every day I meet someone like this… "

"Haha I know. You already said that." He slowly released his hand and Dean had to admit he missed the warmth. The man, Castiel, took out a card from his pocket and looked at it with a heavy sigh. He glanced up at Dean and then back at the card before tearing it up and leaving the shreds on the table. Dean raised an eyebrow at it.

"Oh don't mind me. You see I met someone else today before I came here. He helped me out from a predicament. He seemed nice and he wanted to see me again. It was a good thing for him that he was good looking or I wouldn't have thought about actually accepting this card. It had his name and contact information. Everything I would have needed if I wanted to take him up on his offer of a drink." Castiel's blue eyes shown like ice as his eyes locked with Dean's lips. He licked them self-consciously and the ice blue faded to a dark navy slowly. The transitioning between the colors made Dean inexplicably hard and he was more than uncomfortable with just sitting there.

"Seems you need help from a lot huh? A real life damsel in distress." Castiel's face, no his eyes, with their heat, were mixed with something else that he couldn't place.

"Oh sir," Castiel all but purred that word. "You have no idea." His mouth curled in what could only be described as a 'come-fuck-me' smile; the promise of a hot, wet night dripping from his words. "When the result of me being helpless gets me a man like you…. Why should I be anything else?"

Dean swallowed with some trouble. Where was that innocent terrified man from before? Don't get him wrong. He loved the fact that this version of Castiel was pleasure personified, but where did this come from, was the other man a front?

"Well, I'm flattered… but what about card man?" Dean's throat and lips felt dry so he took his cup in his hand and took a sip.

"From what I can see…" A foot dragged itself over his calf and a long slim finger leaned over and caressed the back of his hand. "You can offer a better night…"

Bad life decisions for the win. Dena chocked on his coffee. "Offer?"

"Well," The sexual smirk turned lazy and playful though it was still exuding sex from his word foreplay. "I'm assuming all this… but I'd love to know if I'm right."

The finger added slight pressure and the foot was playfully rubbing his calf, random strokes that made Dean's breathe hitch self-consciously. Dean was about to say something when a phone started ringing, he was ignoring it because he thought it was his but it wasn't ACDC that he heard but a blaring hip hop song he couldn't place something about sweat dripping down someone's balls making bitches crawl.

The strong, confident demeanor that Dean was starting to build a wall against immediately disappeared. Watching the transition from sex god to innocent confusion almost made Dean grab him by his jacket and force him across the table to his burning lips. He would never admit it, but he felt disappointment like a sickness when Castiel's ministrations abruptly stopped and he took out his iPhone. He glanced at the screen before grimacing and picking it up.

"Novak. What do you mean exactly? No sir, it is not like I am trying to complain. But sir you do not understand. I specifically took off this week because of family reasons. I know nothing is more important than my class… Sir my one calls this week falls on the most important day." A pause in listening before a gruff goodbye was put in place and a dismissal without waiting for the other to say good bye. He glared at the phone before looking back up at the man across from him. 'He really is handsome…'

The ebony haired man closed his eyes at first before addressing Dean. "I am sorry Dean, but something has come up." The once velvet voice was now gruffer and slightly lower than before. Dean couldn't help but love it just as much. "I must cut this short I have a meeting at my work that I need to attend to." He stood up going to the counter, requesting his food to be boxed and ready for take-out. The waitress's face, the same waitress who tried to flirt with him earlier had a bright red face when she recognized Castiel and quickly put his order in a box, bagged and his drink into a travel cup. Castiel paid for both him and Dean not realizing that he did but felt that it needed to be done before walking back over to him. "It was a pleasure talking to you Dean. Maybe, God willing, we'll see each other again."

A wink that would make a slut wet and begging was executed, the confidence back in the man's voice and face, before he departed from the café. Dean sat there for a quick second before running after the man. Running outside he glanced around the crowded streets of the city. He screamed his name, hoping that he was still in hearing range but he was already gone. He disappeared into thin air and the quick departure left Dean wanting more. More of what, Dean's fuddled brain couldn't place but he knew one thing he wanted for sure, he wanted to see Castiel again.

As he walked back into the café, ignoring a couple of nosy stares he sat back at his table and finished his now cold apple pie and coffee. He thought back to the hour that just got away from him and couldn't help but smile at it. But soon realization hit him like a ton of bricks and that made him slam his fists against the table and scream loudly.

He never got the angel's number.

SON OF A BITCH!


	4. An Assbutt's True Feelings

_*This is an urgent announcement*_

_I could not apologize enough for my absence. It has been to long and I really have no clue where the time has passed.  
Here at my University I've been busy with school and with all this other stuff that really just needs to disappear. I, Midnight, declares today that I will accomplish being successful at updating..._

_Now remember folks I said 'declare' not actually promising. Declare, kinda like a promise but more like trying. Cool? Thanks!_

_Alright! Without further ado here is Episode 2  
(I apologize in advance if this chapter does go to any standard...)  
_

_*Back to your Local Destiel Broadcast*_

* * *

**Sitcom For A New Generation  
Episode 2**  
An Assbutt's True Feelings

****Same Day****

"Dean? Dean?!" Soon a wrench filthy by use slammed in front of the young man causing him to jump, also subsequently knocking over half of the stuff on the work table Dean was leaning on. Dean swore as he landed on his ass from the high stool he was on and grimaced at the mess around him. 'Shit...'

"Boy, it is nice of me to let you come in here and tinker around with my clients cars but if all you have to do is daydream then I do not want a waste of space in my garage! There's already enough junk in here as it is!"

Dean cleared in response before he started to clean up his mess.

_Rufus is the best really. Hard as nails, and a freak when he's pissed off, but he's a good friend to anyone looking. But damn it, he can't let a man think in peace!_

"Sorry Rufus... Hey shouldn't you be working on Sam's car?" Rufus gave him a mocking look.

"Hey Dean, shouldn't you be working on the client's engine?" He scoffed before looking back at the object in question. It was barely put together as is and was barely recognizable anymore.

"Boy... you go fix your brother's car. I'll do this... I can't do anything with that car anyway without that stinking engine." Dean was about to protest before the wrench was pushed into his face. "You can't argue with me. You have nothing to back it up with. Besides, maybe a challenge with the Twenty-First century technology and not just gears and wheels will make you snap out of dream land."

"I am not... who says that anymore anyway?! And that barely made any sense!"

"I do and it made complete sense! Now get your ass in gear! I am not paying you to just stand there looking useless and like a brat!"

Dean trying not to pick up something heavy and smack Rufus across the face with walked over to the Nissan. Dean growled low under his breath as he popped the hood and propped it open. He didn't want to deal with Sam's computer on wheels but he didn't want to get 'fired.' "Fine."

See, Dean already has a job and making serious bank and its not like he has much room to complain but he needs his own personal time. His job is so public and full of meetings and traveling that he really just wants time to himself. Dean time, if you will. Dean time was him in this garage "working" for Rufus on the cars that come in. Alas time to work on cars was few and far between so when he finally got the chance he worked like a pro, normally being paid in food or beer in exchange for his hard work. Sometimes the really good stuff if he pleased a big spending customer. But today, there was no way in hell he was going to properly focus on this task... why you're wondering? Because of that certain blue eye angel from earlier that day.

He sighed in longing wishing he had that man's phone number... all he had was a name Castiel. He shook his head as he pulled over the analyzing computer and tools for the Nissan. He was so sluggish in his workings that he just sighed in a way of saying break before pushing his greased hands through his hair in frustration. "This is going to be a long day..."

-meanwhile-

"Now, Martin had his words, Alexander had his strategies. Many great men and women like two I have spoken in example have used many devices to rally the masses and raise over victory over all. But..." A pause so the speaker could take a silent breath. "Gandhi had faith."

Castiel kept a cool eye on all of his students who stared right back at him with interest, seemingly holding on to his every word. "Gandi is the one I love the most. Alexander used his brain and army to conquer all the known world... But Gandhi used all of his own smarts and actions to rally people for his acts for peace yet he had one more thing above all. His strong belief in his religion and his unwavering loyalty to its practices that brought down many. He never did a single violent thing towards them. The power of faith, my students, in any form is a great and terrible, yet beautiful thing." He walked over to the enter of the mini stage while still keeping a strong gaze on his captivated audience. "For next class I want you to have something, an action, a word... Anything that you believe that impacted our society at large and individual or lack thereof. You are dismissed: Have a good weekend."

After the class of forty strong filtered out and a couple of girls giggling insanely at a trying and vain attempt to grab his attentions in anything other than his study he finally left his room noticing he was already five minutes late for his lunch break with Gabriel. Luckily for him the restaurant wasn't that far away from University campus.

"Hey bro! I was tired of waiting so I got the waitress' number and ordered for the both of us."

Castiel sighed and raised an eyebrow at his brother's antics. Why was he not surprised Gabriel had already found a woman for tonight?

_Oh right! Because he wanted me to double date with him and his new girl tonight! God in Heaven he's obsessed with this 'Get Castiel Laid' plan..._

"Really? Please tell me this is another one of your set ups..."

The elder looked down right insulted. "Cassie! What are you thinking bro?! I know your tendency's and besides... she's for me!" A wink sent Castiel's eyes rolling. "Her name is Ashe."

"That's nice..."

"You could at least pretend you are impressed!"

Castiel shook his head. "Why should I be impressed exactly? You do this all the time."

"You should be impressed with my consistency!" Gabriel said with indignant huff. Castiel shook his head as he thanked the waitress giving them their orders. He took a bite of his turkey and bacon sandwich, of course his brother knew what he wanted, before continuing to talk.

"How has your day been?"

They exchanged pleasantries and talked about work and how Castiel needed to get laid and how his brother needed to find a better job other than work at a candy store. True he may be the owner and run it all by himself so he gets all the profits but really, candy?

"You have a point bro, I could always work in the porn industry." He tried not to laugh to hard at his beloved younger brother's reaction to the statement before continuing with this conversation. "Alright, alright! Roll your eyes all you want! You know I'd be a star, or at least the greatest manager on the planet for that stuff. But fine! I'll stop talking about it. Though remember you brought it up." He took a sip of his coke before smiling mischievously at his brother.

"Anything new happen recently in your boring everyday school life?"

Castiel chewed thoughtfully, weighing the pros and cons, before responding, "I met a guy..."

At Gabriel's excited reaction he proceeded to talk about that morning for breakfast and of the handsome man he met at Elle's. As per usual Gabe loved it and was happy for Castiel. "Whoa, this Dean man... "

_Hello, you maybe wondering why my brother Gabriel Novak stopped talking mid sentence. Well, I realized that I might as well speak a bit before he finishes since it will be inappropriate. I'm Castiel Novak, A professor of theology at the local NYU. That's New York University for those who do not know what I'm speaking about. My views on the world are too serious for the moment and love is for dreamers. But right now, talking about this morning and that man, Dean... actually its frightening. Thankfully I got a phone call and I was able to play it off and run away like I always do. But that man, he... he was a handsome specimen. Thinking about him and his lips... I shake really. I suppose he was interested though My own interests were at the time confused with my own moral argument happening in my head. What I did then... well... lets just say Gabriel has had too much effect on my social life. In all truth... I wanted to fornicate with that man in the booth... Oh! I apologize in advance... Gabriel is about to talk again._

"This guy.. Dean-o was it? Before Castiel could talk he interrupted. "And I don't mean hot, good looking. I mean hot "I want you to fuck me dirty and hard' hot."

Castiel just stared at him wide eyed while Gabriel started to laugh. 'How can my brother do that? It's a horrible, horrible gift...'

"Ahh! Number two then! Haha, soooo," A suggestive eyebrow movement. "Any early morning activities? I mean there had to be this guy sounds very promising!"

"Gabriel did you come here to have lunch with me or talk about my sex life?"

Gabriel was silent before smiling. "Well, I was hoping to accomplish both! Come on now did ya?!"

Silence.

"Castiel... Look at me." It took a full two minutes before blue met hazel. "Did you at least get a phone number?"

Castiel stared in fright before shaking his head. "Castiel... for the love of God. I'm not going to scold you but.. how long are you going to stay happy being single? When was your last relationship? Sophomore year High school? Brother, I've taught ya all you need to know and you can implement them well! Why not just go for it?!"

Castiel just looked back at his sandwich not wanting to admit out loud what Gabriel already knew. "Oh my god you are such a pain in my ass... and unfortunately not the good kind..." He tried not to gag at his brother's shameless words.

"Castiel, I am serious. I'm just you know, trying to get you back out into the world! Now, please tell me at least that you got his phone number."

Silence.

"Castiel?"

A peek then quickly looking away.

"Cassie... You did get his number... right?"

A bite into his sandwich.

"Gave him... your phone number? At least?"

Another bite and a sip of his drink before a meek smile was given in his direction.

Gabriel pushed everything out of the way before dramatically sighing and dropping his head on the table.

Dean meanwhile just finishing up with the car.

"Haha! You thought you could beat me. I kicked your high tech ass! Whoo!" He threw a fist into the air before calming himself down and cleaning up his area. Sure, was a man standing a couple feet away holding his daughter's hand, who couldn't be more than ten years old, but Dean couldn't give two fucks. He won.

In other words. Dean 10, High tech car, 0.

He smiled weakly in his direction knowing he was loud earlier before picking up his cell. He let the AC DC ring through the garage before though considering the ringtone a perfect setting to his victory.

"Sammy!"

"Dean, its lunch time. Ready?" Dean smiled in triumph.

"Yes I am! And if you can come by the garage you will have your car for lunch too!"

"It's done?!" Dean was about to answer when he heard silence. Dean stared at his phone in confused wondering why Sam had hung up on him before shrugging and shoving it back in his pocket. He glanced up hearing Rufus and walked to him. Unfortunately he was still talking to the guy with the kid. He smiled innocently to the man before waving slightly to his daughter. The girl smiled brightly and waved back and Dean felt another victory being chalked up and smiled slightly smug to the father before putting his attention back on Rufus.

"Dean son, need something?"

"Yeah, I finished the car and was wondering if I could take off early. Sam's coming over for lunch." Rufus nodded and shooed him slightly away before going back to business. The little girl waved at him again as he left and he returned it, going back to his mini office to get paper and the bill for the car. Family got special discounts.

Dean was about to leave the garage when a flustered Sam sprinted in wearing his regular jacket flannel jeans and Puma. "Where is it?!" He just took the keys and ran straight to his car looking like a kid at Christmas. Dean chuckled while he followed his brother.

"Why are you so excited?" Sam glanced at Dean before eye rolling.

"Like you actually need to ask." Sam just smiled and sighed happily before opening the driver door and getting in. "Well, it is embarrassing for me to ride the bus to work. I mean, I work at MacFurgenson & Co. I bought this car for the specific reason to not be targeted by the vets." He started up the car and looked at his brother happily when the engine started with a purr. "And now I can stop riding the bus! What was wrong with it anyway?"

Dean huffed slightly before grabbing his leather jacket and walked over to the other side of the car to sit on the passenger side. "Well multiple things Sam. All in all it just needed some upgrades and a reconfiguration on your engine." Dean smiled again.

"You're just happy you fixed something that didn't involve getting overly greasy."

"Present 3 classic 5. I am winning by two! I deserve a damn raise!" Dean gave him the paper work and the bill. "By the way, here's the bill and everything else." Sam just shook his head and laughed before slowly pulling out of the garage.

The brother's continued the chat until they reached their favorite diner in the city. "Since I gave you pretty much 75% off on the payment, you're buying lunch."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

_You know that moment when you know for a fact you yourself missed an opportunity because you believed you were right then turns out that for once you were dead wrong?_

Gabriel was pretty much sobbing into his fourth double chocolate cake with whip cream, strawberries and sprinkles. "Why did you do it Cassie?! God, I'm so sad right now... there goes my fucking diet!"

Castiel just rolled his eyes, though in his mind... he was slightly guilty about the situation.

_You know you're wrong but stay a total assbutt and stay in that line of thinking just to stay on principle? A principle that you have built from the wreckage to keep yourself away from heartache?_

The brothers walked in after Sam found a parking spot a couple blocks away, seating themselves in their usual booth looking out over 5th and Main. They never noticed another pair of brothers sitting just a few booths away. The only thing really separating them was a couple of aisles and some fake plants. "Castiel I'm serious you're safe. You're fine! Move on."

"Shut up, Gabriel."

_...And you feel good about that decision because you're steadfast and staying constant..._

"Well, I'm full. Want to take me back to work?"

Castiel saw the puppy eyes and sighed a yes in annoyance. Gabriel, in thankfulness, bought lunch leaving two twenties to cover tip and food.

They then leave, not looking anywhere else but the aisle leading to the door and each other. They pointedly ignored the loud voices of two men sitting a couple booths down, Gabriel because he was berating Castiel on his inability to grab a guy and Castiel just because he could.

He unlocked his car but stopped in his motions to opening his door. Gabriel kept talking, staying in true form scolding him about his lack of action, and getting into the vehicle not noticing his brothers hesitation. Castiel felt a shiver roll down his spine and a nagging urge in the back of his head to go back into the diner. He glanced back towards the doors considering it...

"Castiel?!" The younger was brought back into reality by the elder saying his name loudly and banging on the roof. "Problem?"

Castiel blinked before shaking his head. "No... no everything's fine..." A fake smile and one last look to the diner doors before getting in and pulling out into heavy traffic. The Novak brothers continued talking while heading back to their respective jobs but Castiel wasn't really in the conversation, his mind jumping back to the diner and that weird feeling he had.

_I'm that assbutt really... I know I am doing the right thing... but with every step I take, every mile I drive... I keep thinking back to that moment with him and my lack of action... His gorgeous green eyes and shy yet confident smile._

_I regret it._


	5. The One Where

_*Announcement*_

_Chapter 5 YAY! =)_  
_Thank you to the new followers, favorites, and the reviews! I would love more reivews though! A comedy show (I mean fanfiction) can only do so well without feedback! =D _

_Here's a nice long chapter for ya so we can finally get this ship sailing!  
(By the way... I kinda may or may not have written this within two days and haven't really looked over it. Meh, HOPE YOU ENJOY!)  
_

_Alright! On with Destiel!_

_*Back to Regular Programing*_

* * *

**Sitcom For A New Generation  
Episode 3  
The One where Dean tells Sam, Sam gives Dean advice, Dean tries to use advice to real world applications  
AKA: Dean is freaking out, talking about feelings, and Sam tries to help him (w/ CAS CAMEO)  
**

* * *

The loud rambunctious boys? Yeah, they started to get slightly less... rambunctious after a few minutes coming into the diner and sitting down; Sam having told the rest of his story to his brother who thought of it hilarious. The waitress was flirty and was hitting on both of them hard but they both weren't really interested. Sam being taken and Dean being... well, too flustered by the morning's events to actually be interested.

"So, you wanna tell me what was happening this morning?" Sam's face of 'you can't fool me' was plastered on and Dena couldn't help but roll his eyes. He may not be able to trick his brother but he can sure as hell try.

"Nothing really, I got excited over nothing..."

"Over nothing?"

"Yeah! ... You know me. Jumping at anything with a pulse..."

Sam opened his mouth to say something but the waitress came back with their soda's. "Here you are and your food will be coming out soon." She left them quickly realizing the first time around that they weren't interested. Dean nodded thanks and steeled himself for the Sam Inquisition.

"You jump a lot. I know, but really. This morning was more like a panic attack. You never hang up like that ever. So either something really cool happened this morning or you just got really bored with our conversation..."

Sam's talking soon had no meaning to him and the whole diner wasn't even registering in his brain. When Dean glanced over Sam's shoulder to focus on anything but him he saw Castiel. He had a slight amused glint in his eyes and his mouth was turned slightly in a smirk while he was talking to someone across from him. His heart started to beat slightly faster watching him interact with this person, his eyes squinting slightly in distaste while he gave the man he was talking to a full on smirk then a shake of the head in amusement. He didn't notice but Sam had stopped talking to him and started to observe. 'Something must be really bothering him now...'

"Dean?" Still nothing from the elder Winchester.

"Dean?... Oh my god! Doctor Sexy!" He said it loudly enough that the waitresses at the counter and some other occupants stared at him and a elderly lady was looking around excitedly saying 'where, where?' while her husband just shook his head in exasperation. Sam smiled in slight apology before looking back at his brother.

Still nothing from his older brother and the funniest thing was that behind them out on the side walk a man who rivaled that of Dr. Sexy was standing there waiting to cross the street. Sam wiped his hand down his face and took a sip from his water. The waitress came by with their orders, a bacon cheeseburger for Dean and a salad bowl for Sam, before he decided to finally turn around. (Considering Dean didn't even acknowledge the fact that his life source was in front of him.)

He saw two girls at the counter whispering and giggling something in secret, college age by the looks of it and turned to Dean. Nope not in their direction. He looked up again and sighed heavily. There was no one else besides a couple of people in the far end of the diner and a man facing them with messy black hair, sharp blue eyes and a good looking face.

Good looking... Ahh. Double checking Sam found that Dena was in fact staring at the man in that booth. Now Sam wasn't a psychic but he was smart... like Stanford smart and he was good with facts. Let's list the facts:

1) Dean's sitting there dead to the world staring at the man like its his job.

2) The man was good looking without any doubt.

3) Dean this morning said "oh my god" in a I-just-saw-someone-fucking-hot kind of way and this guy, if he knew his brother was definitely in that category.

Conclusion? Sam figured out what happened this morning.

"So what's his name?"

That jolted Dean out of his reverie pretty well when he blinked his eyes quickly a couple of times before focusing on Sam. "Excuse me?"

"What's the guy's name." Dean swallowed hard before snickering and picking up his burger that he just happened to realize was in front him that second.

"Pfft what guy?"

"The guy you were drooling at the past two minutes." Dean stopped mid bite and stared up at Sam with his 'caught' expression. Sam just took a sip again and bit slightly smugly into his salad. Dean just closed his eyes and breathed out in frustration before glancing back up at the man in question.

"His name is Castiel..."

"And..." Dean hated Sam's prodding with a passion.

"He's the guy I hung up on you for this morning when I was at Elle's.

"Thank you. Just proving a thought." He went back to eating his salad in silence while Dean chewed his burger slowly staring at Castiel. He looked even more beautiful than he did earlier that day and curse Dean's moment of chick-flickness that he had to admit it. "Why aren't you going over and saying hi?"

Dean chocked on his burger as he swallowed it down. "Hi? What do you mean?"

Sam shrugged and crunched loudly on his croutons. "Well don't you normally swag your way up to some poor girl or boy and start you little thing of hey good looking or whatever the hell you do? I mean, you're normally confident... right now you're more like... anything but."

On any given day this would have probably hurt Dean's feelings but he couldn't concentrate on the talk they were having anymore. Castiel was leaving with the guy who was just slightly shorter than he was. The shorter man after putting down money on the table started to talk animatedly about something and the other man just stuck his hand in his trench coat and rolled his eyes. Dean's breathe caught in his throat thinking they might see each other but the man just stepped out of the diner and out of Dean's life again. He stared as they went into the car parked on the curb and he swallowed thickly. His brother was right he was being a wimp right now.

"Come on Dean run out and see him!"

"He's... He's going away."

"No he's not! Look he stopped!"

Dean glanced over again and saw that he was looking back at the diner doors. His heart started to thump loudly thinking that Castiel was going to come back in when the shorter man grabbed his attention. His heart and his whole body sank on the seat as he got into his car, a Mercedes, and drove away leaving a slightly sad Dean and an annoyed Sam.

"Well there goes that chance." Dean just put his hands in his hair.

"Damn it I missed it again."

Sam cocked an eyebrow as he kept eating. "Missed what?"

"The chance!"

"What chance?"

Dean threw his hands up in the air. "Chance to give him my phone number or vice versa!"

Sam put up both hands in surrender. "Whoa, okay. No need to go all Attila on me." Dean just put his hands back into his hair and whined pathetically.

"I don't know Sam. This guy... he was... he was fantastic this morning. This girl was hitting on him and he didn't want her so I came to his rescue and we pretended to be in a relationship. She left and he was... oh my god his voice is fucking fantastic. His eyes... they ... they are unbelievable to stare in. He is so ... His charisma rivals mine and that's saying something!" He rubbed his face while looking back at the empty space where the car used to be. "I really don't understand what makes him different from the others..."

"Dean, you're talking about your feelings..." Sam leaned over the table to inspect his brother closer. "Are you drunk?"

Dean sat up straight and away from Sam's face. "No!"

"I was about to say..." Sam leaned back to his side. "You drunk and me not noticing? That's not something that happens on a day to day basis."

Dean's face turned into a glare. "Why did you think that anyway?"

"Well you could have fooled me with all this talk about feelings." Dean's face got slightly red.

"For the love of...shut up! Sorry for one moment I actually do want to talk about feelings! It's just... this guy was... he was something else... I don't know how else to explain it!" He just stopped staring at anything else that wasn't his brother. Sam let the words sink and let his mind filter through everything and process. After a couple of minutes he finally decided to talk again.

"So Dean... tell me. What do you really want to do with Castiel?" Dean was staring at his hand not knowing what else to look at before staring at the younger in confusion. "Well, I mean, once you give him your phone number and you start to talk. What is your plan? I mean, you just dumped your Vera or whatever her name was and now you're already pretty much crushing on some random guy you met this morning. I know you're gonna start being all butch and macho, but the way you're acting it's like you either one, want a fuck buddy and/or one night stand, or you are rebounding hard. Haha, and the way you were staring at him earlier... it was like you found your soul mate."

Dean had opened his mouth halfway through his brother's mini speech to tell him off but he snapped it shut after his brother was done speaking. He had a point. He always had a point. What did Dean want with Castiel. And the last sentence derailed all other thoughts too. Soul mates? For him? Please, that's a joke in and of itself. Soul mates are something people dream up so they can sleep at night.

Besides Dean Winchester doesn't do soul mates.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by Sam. "Please don't think "I'm Dean Winchester. I don't do soul mates. Blah Blah Blah. Really, I know it sounds a bit far fetched but you should really consider the possibility that he could be! I mean you just broke up with her. You don't automatically jump back on the saddle Dean. Even you are too good for that."

"Hey..." Dean glared up at his brother in slight hurt how could he say that? It might be true but still...

"Seriously, just consider it okay? And next time instead of staring, actually go up and say "Hey!" or something like that."

Dean then looked nervous, more nervous than he has looked in a lot time and that was slightly a breathe of fresh air for Sam.

_Good! That means that stupid jerk is actually using his brain for once!_

"What if he thinks that's creepy?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Did you or did you not just say that you guys seemed to really hit it off? He seemed really interested? Please he'll be happy to see you again! And this time you'll give him his phone number."

"But how do you know I will see him again?"

"I don't know... I don't wanna profile too much but he seems to be a person of habit. Try the Elle's again tomorrow and if its a no show then go again here though this seems a bit..." At that moment a gang of high schooler's out for lunch came in loudly singing the newest Taylor Swift song. "obnoxious. From a glance he seems like the quiet type. Look for the library or whatever."

Dean stared at his lawyer brother for a good minute not believing his ears.

_Audience... I'd just like to point out... my brother would have been one damned good detective. I mean really what the hell is he doing being a lawyer? Really this is just insane... Why couldn't I be smart too? Damn it..._

He shook his head slightly and leaned it on to his palms. "You know, this would be easier if I knew his job! With the way you're talking it would probably be some kind of romantic gesture!"

Sam hummed as though he was agreeing when he paused in taking the last bite of his salad. 'When did he have time to eat that?! He's been talking to me!'

"You know... I think he could be a teacher. I really wouldn't push it past him. And his car did have a NYU sticker on the bumper. Maybe you should try there!"

Dean's eyes widened. "What do you mean try?"

"As in right now! Come on! He probably has a good twenty minutes before his next class or whatever, maybe we can catch him in the break room." Sam was already taking out money for a tip when Dean's hand shot out and grabbed it.

"I am not going. I was JOKING Sam, what the hell do you think would happen besides security being called on us? He'll think I'm some stalker freak! What do you want me to do exactly walk in and be like "Oh hey! I knew I'd find you here, you just seemed to be a professor for me. Oh by the way can we fuck?!"

After he screamed fuck the high schooler's and the old couple that were sitting near them stopped in the conversations and turned back around to stare at Dean. He stared right back becoming defensive.

"It's a valid question! Who would want to go out with a guy who could be a stalker?!" They still stared and Dean started to smolder. "Come on! You have to ad-"

"Dean!" The elder turned to look at him. "All they heard was you screaming fuck. By the way you're still holding my hand."

Dean's face turned bright red before he quickly let go and turned back around at them. "You misheard me... stop staring at me!"

After a few more seconds of openly gawking they all turned around back to their companions. The teens started to laugh and the old couple chuckled quietly. Dean just shook his head and Sam could of sworn he heard him say 'perverts'.

"We're going." After he put down the meal to cover them both he left without waiting for his brother who was quickly following him out looking distressed.

"Sammy! Sam! I can't do this! Really, this is stupid why are you doing this to me?! It's just one guy I'll find another one I'm sure."

Sam stopped which made the other knock into him before he turned around quickly and looked down at his brother. 'Damn it why couldn't I have gotten some height too?'

"Are you really going to give up so easily? You were, not ten minutes ago, staring at this man like he was the last piece of apple pie in the entire world, and now you have the audacity to tell me that you will "find another guy"?" Sam had used quotation marks and a big word in that sentence. Dean inwardly flinched... he made Sam pissed or at the very least frustrated. "No Dean. You listen to me and you listen good. What I have in mind is fool proof excluding the one variable. Just do what I say and when I drop you off at the campus you will enter single and leave with a date. Or at least a phone number."

Sam returned back to his car and started it up not moving an centimeter until Dean begrudgingly entered into the passenger seat. Silence permeated the car as it started to drive in the way Castiel went, which went straight to the NYU campus. Dean as he saw the buildings tower above him made him want to freak out more than he really needed at that moment.

_Guys, guys this is bad. This is really, really bad. This... I HAVE LOST THE ABILITY TO EVEN COMPREHEND. What the fuck I'm using big words... Look, its not that I'm afraid of commitment or anything though that's the rumor around the city. It's just that... come on! I only saw this guy once and... and now Sam is expecting to me to just pick him up like that? Um HELLO! This is the real world and not some fucking Disney story! Though... I would love to climb up that tower any night and and fight the dragon under tha-... Okay off topic and I probably shouldn't walk around campus with a boner..._

_STILL! What would I actually say?!  
_

Sam parked a little bit before the gate that had New York University scripted above it and turned to look at his older brother. "Okay. This is what you gotta do." Dean held up a hand stopping his brother's explaining. "What?"

"Before you move on I have a question... what was the one variable that wouldn't make your plan fool proof?" Sam stared at him for a moment.

"You." The seriousness of the face left Dean no room for argument as he just turned right back around facing the front, childishly avoiding eye contact with him. "And you can't find any reason why?" Sam huffed before finally continuing on with his plan.

_**~Unknowingly to them~**_

They passed a street that was the last turn before the university drive itself. There down that road was Castiel dropping his brother off in front of a liquor store. "You can't really believe how amazing the quality of the stuff here is should have some when you come over next!"

Castiel just shook his head a looked at his watch, he barely had twenty minutes before he needed to head up to his theology class. "No thank you Gabriel."

"Really you should finally let all that stupid professor 'gotta-stick-up-my-ass' out and just let yourself go! Just one time! I promise it will just be me and you and not some while ass party." Castiel gave him a doubtful look and Gabriel responded with raising his right hand. "Scouts honor."

"One, Gabriel, I do not know if you remember this or not but you were NEVER a scout. Two, you promised me that before and when I got to your apartment I found two hookers on your floor with tequila shots on them." Gabriel sighed at the happy memory before shaking himself and looking at his brother in as much seriousness as he could muster.

"But you left immediately after you saw them!"

"Gabriel..." His face shown in epiphany and snapped his fingers.

"Oh! Okay, next time I'll find some Magic Mike's how about that?" Castiel shook his head in amusement and slight annoyance before responding.

"Gabriel, enough. I need to get to class and you need to... do what ever you need to do so please get out of my car." Gabriel gave him a pouty face before finally leaving his car. He leaned down after he got out and pointed a finger at his brother.

"Mark my words Cassie... you're going to see that Dean boy again... because of you inability to act on anything whatsoever and instead just string them along and then letting them fall because you believe you're protecting yourself, you're just going to push him away. Castiel, listen to me." At that he was, considering that when Gabriel was serious, as rare an occurrence as it was, when he said his full name.

"I have never seen you talk about anyone like this before, at least, after what happened with... him." Gabriel's eyes shown with sympathy and affection. "Please just try this time around? Whatever happens just go with the flow and just the moments happen. If not for yourself, then for at least me?"

"Gabe..." Castiel actually felt some warmth to what his brother was saying.

"No, I'm serious Cassie. There is only so much of the "Oh I'm broken hearted and single and I can't get over it even though it's been 8 years ago pity me please!" speeches I can take any more!" With that he winked, to show that he was joking, and closed the door heading into the shop leaving Castiel alone with his thoughts.

_Maybe, maybe Gabriel is right you know? I know I regret not actually doing anything but... this has to be for the better. Right? I am not just talking to you guys just because I'm expecting you all to just start shouting your opinions and advice at me. I'm being serious with that right question. He seems to think oh yeah! You should go for this guy because he seems like the one for you blah blah blah. And what does he mean I haven't seen you talk about someone. There was definitely that guy last month at the amusement park. I mean, he was cute... sure we actually did exchange phone numbers and I just threw his away and ignored all calls from numbers I didn't know for a couple weeks in fear it might be him... but I'm SURE I talked about him like I did with Dean... With his emerald eyes and... full lips that were just begging to be kissed again... that was a nice kiss... and ... how his body just filled in that shirt underneath his leather jacket and how I just wanted to fuck that mouth till tomorrow and... _

_I'm starting to sound like Gabriel...  
_

_... I'm going to be late for class...  
_

Castiel drove down the street and into the small alleyway that his car, mercifully, could fit through. He used this and other path's just like it to get to the parking lots for falculty. Thankfully he remembered to bring his stuff with him this time and only needed to rush to the classroom which was also, Thank God, was only a two minute walk from his parking space he just found.

_Okay, so maybe I should be focusing on running, but I mean... For the love of white castle burgers I cannot think straight anymore because of this man. It's ridiculous how I can't stop thinking about him. Dean Winchester, this enigma from my morning that will not go away. I should have forgotten him by now. Maybe, this is a sign. _

_Alright don't play with me you guys have probably started to say "Stop saying maybe!" and "Go out and find him Castiel!"  
_

_Where the hell would I start?! I mean, I hardly got any information from him... I barely know HIM as it is besides his name. OH damn it, missed a turn hold on. Okay, what was I saying? Oh yeah! Gabriel is crazy, I mean lets be honest here, I am not going to see him again. There is no possi-  
_

Soon a grunt was heard and Castiel was sent falling to the ground before he felt arms wrap around him and something firm softening the fall. He grunted slightly from the fall and shook his head slightly having hit it on something on the way down. He breathed in slightly not wanting to accept the fact that he had just fallen on campus when he noticed that he was still surrounded by the arms... so conclusion he was on a body, a nice one at that, he smelled leather and grease and something else that he was starting to really like to smell... soon he peaked his eyes open and saw his briefcase with his manila folders he was carrying opened and the papers flying everywhere. He then decided to finally look up and unbelievably what was staring back at him was a pair of forest green eyes.

"Dean?!"


	6. SHIT I'M LATE

_So ... Awkwardly long time for me to finally update this story. Sorry, between college and... well college, I haven't been able to touch this at all. Yeah I know winter break. Did your marching band go to the Go Daddy Bowl? No. I didn't think so. #musicismylife #soldmysoul #writingismyonlywayout_

_Yep. That's right I just hashtagged... Please don't hate me... Too much._

_Anyway! Onward with this train crash of a romance eh?!_

P.S. I'm so sorry. This was literally a half assed attempt but I found that this is more or less just a filler chapter for more stuff and something you guys can chew on. But really, this sucks ass and I profusely apologize.

_*Back to your regular Destiel programming*_

* * *

**Sitcom For A New Generation  
Episode 4  
SHIT I'M LATE **

* * *

_So... do you guys wanna know what happened before this delicious angel was found on top of me?... For fuck sakes someone give me a beer I just called him delicious..._

"Seriously bro you can't screw this one up. He clearly wouldn't mind seeing you again. He got a call right? He had to leave in a hurry!"

Dean just sighed heavily. "How do you even know he's a teacher?! What if his phone was going off because of an alarm and used that as an excuse to leave?!"

"Okay!" Sam threw up his hands. "Prove me wrong. Think back to the phone call! Did he say anything specific? Seem rushed or flustered?"

Dean thought, he really did, because his younger brother's proclaims of love have finally started to get into his head. Damn this kid. "Uh... well he seemed pretty upset... kept glancing at me..." Dean's eyes lit up from recognition. "You know, I think he did say class... and that he had taken the week off..."

"PERFECT!" Dean had never been so happy that his brother's car was sound proof... and that all the windows were up. "See! I knew it! He has to be a University professor! Believe me we're at the right place! Now all you have to do is go into administration and ask where you can find him! It's perfect they will clearly think you need to see him for something academic or the like. I mean, its friday, they won't care much!" Dean gave his younger brother a skeptical look.

"Wouldn't that look like a creeper though? It'll seem like I'm stalking the guy!"

"Oh and staring at him earlier without blinking or breathing wasn't creepy at all either." Sam muttered while wiping his face with his hand. "Okay! How 'bout this. Just go into campus and walk around. Just go and walk around, prove me wrong that I'm getting excited over nothing and that you will not see Casteel at all for at least 20 minutes of walking campus."

"It's Castiel." Dean bit his tongue the moment that sentence left his mouth.

Sam smiled smugly. "You see? You're already proving so many points right now. Now get out of my car and start walking!" Dean sighed heavily and opened the door.

"I"m walking back to Rufus'. This is a total waste of my time." Sam just rolled his eyes and opened the window so he could say something.

"Alright, go do that. I won't stop you. But consider this... What will you do later in your life when you see him walking down the street in the arms of another man?" With that he drove away with his window going back up and Dean standing on the sidewalk speechless.

"Oh this is ridiculous. He is NOT right about this... Castiel... Cas was just a moment in my life and that moment is gone end of discussion!" He turned and started to set a brisk pace back to Rufus' with every intention of never looking back. He was doing pretty good too. He had already walked a block when he finally started to notice his surroundings. He passed a good looking lady with black hair and she smiled with a wink. He was about to return it when his mind went into over drive. 'Her hair is too... kept and her eyes... they aren't the right color. Her smile not sexy at all.' He just nodded his head and kept walking towards the cross walk. He was standing next to a man who was blatantly checking him out. Glancing over the man passed a suave smile. "Hey..."

Good looking but the voice isn't right... not gritty enough.

Dean eyes widened and responded before turning around taking the sidewalk up. Everywhere he looked no one seemed to have the right anything! He started to spin around looking up at the tall buildings around him not comprehending what was happening before he caught his reflection in a store window only seeing ice blue eyes staring back and the ringing of a gravel like tone in his ears. At this point he was breathing ragged and he must have looked like a crazy man but he couldn't care when he heard his brother's smug voice and the picture of the man he saw earlier going through his mind's eye.

_What will you do when you seem him in the street and he's in the arms with another man?_

Dean knew exactly what he would do.

_AND DAMN IT I JUST MET THE GUY THIS MORNING... COME ON THIS IS NOTHING... THIS IS NOTHING!_

Dean thought back to the guy at the cross walk. "SONUVA-"

He didn't have time to finish before he turned and started to sprint back the way he came passing between people and pushing others out of the way. He didn't know how he did but he made it back to the campus in record time and kept running without any thought of stopping. He never felt this adrenaline rush before. Running with a purpose to finding Castiel. To finding his Angel. It was at that time when he noticed the had no effing clue where he was on campus. He was only here once before and that was a college visit with Sam. Like he actually paid attention.

He stopped in between two buildings where a pathway was placed in between and he stood there still panting, this time from the run. 'Crap, I have no idea where I am... my only chance is to find a sign and hope that I can figure it out from there... maybe actually listen to Sam and find the Admin's office.'

With that thought Dean took his first step to get out of the pathway when he collided into a firm yet soft object which sent them tumbling down. He wrapped his arms around the object out of instinct keeping his body inbetween the hard ground and it though he couldn't help but here a small cry of shock. They landed heavily and Dean gave out a grunt but kept a firm hold on the body. He opened his eyes hesitantly and noticed black hair. He shifted slightly and saw that this black hair seemed awfully familiar. The hair started to move and a groan could be heard. It sent a shiver down Dean's back... considering that the groan sounded like gravel falling. For a second he thought the world was tricking him and he would see someone else but let it never be repeated, unless by Dean himself, that he was internally screaming for joy when he saw familiar ice blue eyes and dry kissable lips.

"Dean?!"

_And now you're all caught up..._

_Ladies and Gentlemen may I remind you all that the past couple of episodes have been FOR ONE DAY. ONE EFFING DAY. That's how cray my life is. seriously. Me, Dean Winchester, having a normal day? Well in all truth the past couple of weeks have been fairly normal and it was getting boring... but now all this shit is happening and I don't know if I should be happy that something is finally happening... or concerned._

_Well, considering right now I have a pretty hot guy laying on my chest... alright I think I'll go with the former._

"Well... not exactly how I planned to see you again but, haha hey! Not complaining!" Dean smiled cocky at the stunned professor while inwardly he was fist pumping like a boss. Sorry, no other way to put it really.

_Fuck yes! Who just thought that up just now? _ME!

"Um... Uhh..." Castiel's mind became a blank. 'Wha.. WHAT THE HELL?! WHY IS HE HERE?! WHY?!' Dean just smiled at the wide eye look that Castiel gave him.

"Yeah, I know speechless. I have that effect on some people." Dean winked at that. Castiel's face blushed red and Dean just smiled smugly at him for a time before he sighed in amusement. "So, are we going to move from this position? I mean, I'm not complaining but I thought we would at least have dinner first before... well this haha."

At this Castiel sprang to action leaving Dean's body quickly and just stood there still gawking. Dean just nodded.

"Okay... better... I think. Um, dude just saying last time someone looked at me like that we're naked and I was in a compromising yet pleasurable position haha... Dude, really you're scaring me are you okay?"

_Oh my god... Dean's here. I can't speak! WHY IS HE HERE?! _

Castiel swallowed hard. "You... Yo... Why are you here?"

_Okay, joking clearly didn't work. Shit._

Dean's face dropped the concerned and he looked slightly guilty at the shocked, and somewhat scared look, Castiel was showing him. "Hey.. Um sorry. I was..." Dean glanced over at the papers covering the ground and put it upon himself to clean it all up, to at least have something to do while he spoke; to embarrassed to actually look at Castiel. "I just... I don't know what to say I mean... Oh my god I don't even know what's gotten into me I just... I just..."

Dean looked up and saw Castiel's face look from one of shock to one of contemplation. Unfortunately Dean only saw a handsome man thinking of him as a freak.

"Oh fuck this shit! I didn't even want to visit you. This was a stupid idea right?!" Castiel just sat there in shock while Dean picked himself off the ground and started to pick up the papers from the earlier collision. "I knew me coming here was going to be the worst idea imaginable. I mean, look at you! You're just sitting there and you probably think I'm some sick stalker that wants to kill you or chain you up in my basement." He stood up fully and looked at Cas.

"Here are your pape... Why are you staring at me like that?" Cas' eyes held slight amusement as Dean kept bickering on. He slowly stood up and just shook his head. "No, No I'm not angry that you're here at all. I'm not angry that you're here, I also do not think you are some stalker."

Castiel's eyes never lost their amused glint as he stepped a bit closer towards Dean. "No, I'm just... pleasantly surprise that's all. I did not think you were going to find me so quickly..." Cas' looked down slightly in thought. 'Damn, Gabriel. He was right again.'

Dean blinked a couple of times in disbelief. There was no freaking way that Castiel was actually complimented by this act. That would mean Sam was right... again. Damn it...

"You... you don't?" Dean let out a quiet chuckle.

_Wow... okay so I don't actually know what else to say... I was going to make a nice debonair kind of comment you know but... WHAT THE HELL?! The situation... This guy... there's just something about him. Like I'm afraid I say a word and he disappears from my life forever. God I am such a girl now..._

Castiel shook his head. "Nope why should I? I was never given such special treatment before. Of course the normal reaction would be for me to see this act as one from a stalker and take care of you as such... but..." He bit his bottom lip slightly as he looked into Dean's shocked green eyes. "Since its you..." He never finished.

Dean had to mentally slap himself in the face for immediately thinking adorable at Cas' face at this point. He instead decided to take the compliment in stride and smirked smugly at him. "Since it's me?"

Cas' face turned a shade of red before frantically putting his stuff together. "Yes. Um, why are you here?" Dean did a little victory cheer in his head. Dean Winchester, sex god extraordinaire, was out to play.

"Well, we never exchanged phone numbers this morning since you were in such a rush..." Dean smiled at him holding on to the folders in his hands a little tighter when Castiel reached for them. "And I thought to myself, how the hell were we going to see each other again if we couldn't contact each other?"

Castiel stopped everything to gaze into the green eyes. Mischeviousness, amusement and a hint of lust could be seen within them and Castiel couldn't help but talk back in the same way. "Well... seems to me you could have just found me at anytime later if you really wanted to see me again." Dean used the folders to pull Castiel closer to him which the man allowed with a smile growing on his face.

"Touche, but number would be so nice..."

"Oh? I think you finding me like a lost puppy is a little better than a text now and then..."

"But, who has the time for that? There's just some things that can't be expressed over text angel..."

Castiel chuckled at that. "Haha, time? Wha-" His eyes then widened and looked at his wrist watch. He was already ten minutes late for his own class. "SHIT I'M LATE!" He grabbed the folders from Dean's hands and sent a quick smile his way. "Find me in the Rosenberg Building. Room 345 at four!" He then jogged away leaving Dean standing there holding nothing but air.

He looked up and around kind of blinking himself out of a stupor. The transition between shy and unashamed flirt was mind-boggling that he almost didn't register Castiel leaving. "Um wait..."

All of a sudden a pair of dry yet soft lips pressed against his. Dean stood there dumbstruck but the blue-eyed angel just shrugged before running off again. "Four Dean!"

Green eyes followed and a rakish smile formed.

* * *

_Ooo... this was painful.._


	7. Flashback Class Discussions Rumor has it

_Hello all! _  
_I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited last time! =D Seriously they made me feel so good! Thank you so much for loving this story as much as I do! Heheh!_

_Okay so this Episode? A hint into what Dean's life is, Cas's late class plus Gabriel being Gabriel, and a few extras!_

_Enjoy!_

_P.S. Props to .Crown for telling me a story I could reference too! haha, compeltely forgot I even said I would use an example until you reviewed so THANK YOU! (it's How I Met You're Mother, if anyone really needed something)_

_*Back to your regular Destiel broadcast*_

* * *

**Sitcom For A New Generation  
Episode 5  
Flashback, Class Discussions, Rumor has it**

* * *

Dean's smile never left his face as he quickly made it back to the Garage. His day, if it could, got even better once he heard what was playing on the speakers. Led Zepplin, and there was only one thing that could mean. Benny was back in town. The man, Benny, had been off for awhile now being in a month long honeymoon with his doctor wife Beatrice. The only girl that didn't die or cheat on him after a month, who stayed with him for a year, and practically had sex in the middle of Central Park when he proposed to her.

_Now you might be wondering how he got a doctor as a wife considering this guy was a mechanic. Well the irony was that he had fixed her car when it broke down at the grocery store and she was the one that fixed him up when he got into a fight with a couple men in an alleyway, he had gotten stabbed while protecting me. It was basically a match made in Heaven, once Benny found the balls to ask her out._

"BENNY?!"

"No need to hollar man I'm right here!" He turned and gave his long standing best friend the "bro hug" before patting him on the side of the arm.

"What the hell! Has it seriously been a month?" Dean gave him judgemental look. "You got a tan." Benny shoved him a bit before walking away towards a Mustang.

"Yes, I did. You normally get one when you're out on the beach."

"You? On the Beach? Hmm, seems like this Beatrice is a very good influence on you! Kicked out those vampire days huh?" He smiled cheekily at Benny who was going to say something back in defiance when he realized how good spirits Dean was in.

"Hey brother are you okay?"

"Yes I am. Haha," Dean went around Benny to check out the list of what to do with the car. "I am more than okay."

"You're high aren't you." Dean was leaning in through the opened driver side window to pop the hood when his hand slipped at the comment and hit the horn.

"High?!" He popped the hood which Benny opened completely but paid no attention to the inside. "Why would you say that?!"

"Have you seen your face recently? You look like you're about to go murder Batman." Dean brought his hands immediately to his face rubbing at it self-consciously. Benny just shook his head and put his focus back on the car. "You know, last time I saw a guy with that much bounce in his step and with a smile like that it was me." Dean then leaned against the car with an obnoxious 'aww'.

"Do you mean you, Mr. Rough and tumble, or Mr. I'm in love with her?"

Benny looked up and humored Dean by answering with one of the choices. "Mr. I'm in love with her."

Dean shout out a laugh before walking back to where his own job was. "Oh so what you telling me I look like I'm in love?"

There was silence except for metal tools clanking and classic rock for about a minute before Benny finally spoke up. "No, I'm saying you like you're falling hard."

Dean stopped working and glanced back at the blue mustang that was currently eating his friend. He shook his head. '_Me? Fall in love? Ha, that's a joke. I've already been taught, love is for fools.'_

But it didn't change the fact that when Dean looked at the clock an hour later to see it read 2:35 he couldn't help but feel elated that he was going to see Castiel again in less than two hours. He was humming along with the radio, a concert going on in his head while he was calmly finishing up on the Toyota when he the door that joined the garage and the front office bang open. Dean jumped and glanced over thinking to see a furious Rufus when he saw some blonde hair. His heart got stuck in his throat and he immediately ducked and went around the Toyota. What the hell was she doing here?!

"Dean?! DEAN?!"

"Lady you shouldn't be in here! You don't have a car in you're not allowed. Come back inside!"

"Let go of me you hick! Dean!"

_Mini Flash back GO!_

_"Hey Sammy. No I'm not busy; I'm at Ellie's… Sammy. Bitch, now what do you want? Lunch, yeah sure. I should be done by one is that okay? Yeah, I know it's not gonna be good. Great I'll text when I'm on my way... "_

_Told you it was a mini._

_Does anyone remember that sentence? And the part when I said "I know it's not gonna be good." Well, its been a couple episodes so if you don't remember that's fine. But uh... okay so there's this girl named Cassie... And we kinda hooked up. Not in the "oh i'm going to love you forever" kind of hook up more like the "we work out at the same gym, you're fit. I'm fit. Lets fuck." And... ever since she's been stalking my ass._

_And this isn't the cute kind of stalking like Becky did with Sam. Like, she fangirl stalked him. And she never took it too far, and somehow in that crazy mind of hers knew when to stop. __Cassie has followed me from at least a state away since I moved here awhile ago and has been following my every move like the fucking CIA._

_Yeah, one time she was in front of my apartment building, half naked and covering herself in honey. Safe to say I moved from there and didn't tell anyone where I was going. I seriously never told anyone but rumor around the "Sam Winchester Gossip Vine" was that she finally caught wind of where I was..._

_...I seriously wished it was just a rumor..._

Dean barely breathed while he heard Benny and Cassie arguing at the door. He wished he could text his brother or Rufus to help get her out of here but unfortunately his phone was still in his car which was in the parking lot. Shit.

"I saw his car out there in the lot! I know he's in here!"

_Well there goes the "Sneak out and drive the fuck out of here" Plan._

**_**While all of that was going on**_**

The class was loud and talking sporadically when Castiel finally got there. He opened the door with a flourish which got everyone's attention and within seconds were in their rightful seats getting their materials out and opening their books to the new chapter they would be covering. As he smiled weakly at everyone and look at his own materials he was taking out he realized what he had done just a couple minutes ago. 'Shit...' He paused in his workings as he stared at his students mind reeling.

"Alright class! Time to change it up today. All take a good half of the class to read the chapter then we will use the rest of the time to discuss it and interpret in our own words what you have studied for today and yes, this will count as your class discussion grade even though its unscheduled." He smiled brightly at the way they all lit up at his words. If there's one thing he knew about his Theology 302 class on thursdays its that they love class discussions like candy. 'Weird how times change...' Sitting down and blocking out the frantic scribbling and pages flipping of his students, he concentrated on a test he had to grade for one of the random history courses he was put in to teach. He got through halfway until his mind went right back from his quick peck and a time being called over a shoulder. He sighed heavily and groaned rubbing his face with his hands.

_Why did I do that?! Why! Please, please someone tell me why the hell did I just go and kiss the guy again, AGAIN, and then tell him to come back here at four?! He has a life other than me! He doesn't want to see me again... well I guess that wouldn't make sense considering he hunted on campus specifically for me... and he wanted my phone number. UGH! Stupid Gabriel for being right and stupid administration for putting me back in I specifically told them I didn't want to come in this week and stupid hunger making me go the cafe. Why the hell does Dean need to be here again?! I can't have him near! Wait... this week..._

_Oh fuck, saturday. ... AND STUPID FAMILY REUNION!_

"Um, professor?" He was brought out of his revere to find his class staring at him with slight concern and amusement. He cleared his throat and stood up from his desk closing the folder to the tests that he couldn't even say he tried to grade.

"Alright then class. Talk to me about paganism."

_****Back to Hell and other things****_

"He walked to lunch!"

"Lunch? What do you mean lunch?" The scuffling stopped but you could still hear the faint pull of clothes against something. Benny must still have a hold on her

"You know, the meal that you eat in the middle of the day when you're hungry? He went out a couple minutes ago I don't know where he went and personally, as long as he comes back on time for his next shift, I don't care. I'm not the boys Keeper!"

_Have I told you Benny... that I love you?_

There was a grunt followed by an indignant squeal and a loud huff. "Now git outta here before I call the police!"

"Fine!" Cassie spat before walking out the garage. "Tell Dean that I was here and that we need to talk."

She slammed the door and Dean sagged with relief. Soon he heard heavy footfalls and saw Benny's head peak from around the Mustang. "So... is there a reason you still have that fuckin' blonde on your ass or am I just imagining her with someone else?"

"What can I say? It seems not even the law can keep her away from me." Dean chuckled forcefully before standing up and rubbing greasy hands through his hair. "No matter what I do she's always there and it's never in a good way." Benny just shrugged.

"None of my business but if you did something really drastic I'm sure that will get her off your tail."

Dean snorted. "Or give her more reasons to kill me."

Benny walked away nonchalant. "Either way, I get rid of the headache and her for good so whatever!"

Dean through a dirty rag at him in weak retaliation before heading back to the car wanting forget about that One Night mistake. He kept working at the car without distractions until he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. Looking back up at the clock it said 3:40. He looked down at himself, hands dirty, face and hair mucked with grime, clothes far from salvage and barely anytime to get clean.

"FUCK."

Benny glanced from the desk, with all of his cars done and clients settled he had nothing to do until he had to clock out. "What?!"

"I have literally 20 minutes to get ready to see Castiel again!" Dean jogged into the office looking around for wipes and towels hoping to get some grime off. He was in front of a mirror and was, with esteemed focus, trying to get off all the oil and dirt from his face. He never noticed that Benny had disappeared until a white shirt and a dark green flannel button down was pressed in front of him as well as a small bottle of cologne. He stopped his cleaning to look over at Benny who was then holding a comb.

"Comb your hair, it'll help loosen the dirt. Wipe as much oil and grime as you can and just put on the shirts. Leave the jeans and boots I'm sure it'll turn whoever you're gunning for on and I'll finish up the Mustang for you so you can do the final touches tomorrow when you come in. You're welcome and never mention to anyone that Bernice has rubbed off on me. Also, stop gawking AND GET OUT OF HERE!" With that said the man left everything in front of Dean and left towards the Mustang like he said. Dean couldn't have been more appreciative the man until that very second while he got ready for his date that night. Within minutes he was as fresh as he could be and was running through the door. Benny watched as he practically skipped away and chuckled. 'Yep boy... you got it bad.'

****On Campus****

"And that's the bell! Good discussions today everyone and I'll see you all next week!" One blonde in the back raised her hand to get his attention which he gave.

"Sir why do you have to go? If you leave that means we get Miss Brassel..." The whole room seemed to drop ten degrees and all the students shuddered at the name. Castiel laughed lightly at them.

"I wouldn't worry about her. I requested Professor Shirley to come in and watch over you while I'm gone." All the students cheered for Professor Novak and left the room all in huge smiles.

"Thanks Prof! You're the best!" He waved and shrugged in a way that said 'I try.'. He waited until all of them filed out so he could sit back on in his chair heavily. In a couple minutes he's going to have to face the music and talk to Dean. He thought about it though and smiled. 'Maybe if I run now I'll miss him and I can leave a note on the door saying family emergency! PLAN IS FOOL PROOF!'

"HELLO CASSIE!"

_FUCK!_

"Hello Gabriel." The older brother's look on his face was one of smugness as he walked in swinging his briefcase obnoxiously.

"Soo, how were they today?"

Castiel was cleaning up his desk completely, thankful for something to do so he would not have to look at his brother. "They were excellent as usual."

"Ahh, good... good. So date tonight?" Castiel stopped all movements and looked up at his brother who smirked at the look. "Oh ho ho! Rumor has it!" Cue Gabriel dancing like a fool to an off tune version of Adele's song while Castiel glared at him.

XXx()xXX

Dean's phone went off while he was jogging down the road and he really didn't feel like answering it considering it was Sam's ringtone but either get smugness now or hell for not picking up later. He lifted the phone to his ear as he answered. "Yeah?"

"Hey! I heard that Cassie came by today..."

Dean's paced slowed down some. "How?"

"Benny, he still has my number. Listen if you want I can pull legal action towards her again and we can lock her away in a institution." The seriousness in his voice halted Dean from him laughing at the suggestion.

"That sounds good, but at this point, I'm good. It isn't like she found where I lived and that is the most important fact that I'd like to keep going."

"You're playing with fire Dean... a woman scorned." Dean shook his head and his brother sighed. "Fine, but... hey why do you sound out of breathe?"

Dean didn't slow in his reaction though he immediately got defensive. "Out of breathe?"

"Yeah it sounds like you're running to get somewhere..." Sam huffed. "You got a date with Castiel didn't you?"

This made Dean stop.

"What?" Dean scoffed. "What date?"

"The one Benny was telling me about."

XXx()xXX

"What rumors exactly Gabriel?" Castiel was immediately on the offensive as his brother sat on of the desks in the front his dancing done... for now.

"Rumor that you ran into some boy in between Mercer and Fredricks, that you talked for awhile, flirted even, then ran away because you realized you were late for class only to run back and kiss him on the lips."

Castiel's face must have paled in complexion becuase his brother started laughing. "Oh my God you should see your face! Haha! Why are you so concerned about this?!"

"Because what if this is told to the Dean?! Any indecency on campus-"

"Results in immediate dismisal but considering you are now just thinking about that, I can rightly assume you don't care." Castiel paused before continuing.

"Well, I don't... but I need this job Gabriel I don't have another one!"

XXx()xXX

"What are you wearing anyway? You can't be looking good if you're leaving straight from the garage!"

Thankfully Dean could see the entrance to the university and dove right in weaving in between boys and girls leaving classes. In the background he could vaguely hear someone go "That's the guy!" but he didn't pay any attention, mind focus solely on getting to Castiel.

"I look fine! Benny got some clean clothes for me!"

"Love that man and his wife is a good influence on him as well!" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yes I understand that! But I need to hang up now, I need to get to Rosenburg!"

"Where are you right now?" Sam leaned back in his seat. If his memory served him right he'd be able to lead Dean directly to his date.

"I'm right now in front of the library!"

"It's directly down the path from the Library, has a huge sign you can't miss it."

"Of course you would know where it is!"

Sam gave a weak shut up and Dean gave a rushed goodbye as he stuffed his phone in his pocket and all but ran down the path. Like Sam said, as usual, Rosenburg Hall was there with students still hanging around enjoying the afternoon sun and some going in and coming out. 'Alright here goes nothing!' He was about to stride in when he realized he might get very lost and he did not want to be late. Glancing around he walked up to a girl and smiled which made her and all of her friends swoon including the guy.

"You think you could take me to room 345?"

XXx()xXX

Gabriel rolled his eyes and patted his brother on the shoulder. "You won't lose this job because of a kiss! You do remember that most of our educational staff is gay right? You won't get fired! Besides! from what I heard this boy is worth it!"

Castiel huffed at that as he continued getting all of his stuff ready for Dean. "Oh really? And what have the rumors told you about that?" Gabriel sighed wistfully as he took out another lollipop.

"That he's tall, broad shouldered, handsome, seems to be a hard working kind of man, sandy blonde hair, and from the girl in Mercer, the greenest eyes you'll ever see and the lips, mm, pink and full. A boy from Fredricks pegged him to hail from the South but I couldn't care less. Those lips sound delicious."

Castiel gulped at the description but he kept his head down. He was glad that everyone seemed to approve of him but he didn't like the feeling turning in his stomach. He couldn't place it, but the feeling was very reminiscent of jealousy. There were sounds from the hallways of whispers and giggles, compared to Gabriel sighing wistfully in front of him he was fine with everything thankful for him to have stopped talking until Gabriel gasped.

"Those lips... there are no words..."

"Gabriel you need to shut up."

"Cassie..."

"No I'm serious! How would you even..."

"Look!"

Castiel glanced up and had to do a double take at the door, there Dean was smiling broadly with a small group of college paparazzi behind him. Gabriel winked at his younger brother before walking up to Dean and patting him on the shoulder.

"He's all yours!" Dean's smile became impossibly wider at that as he strode into the room. The gaggle of girls and boys behind him were about to follow until Gabriel grabbed the door and closed it with a slam. "Ah ah ahh! Better luck next time boys and girls!" They all sighed sadly and aww'd hoping to get some pity points but Gabriel wasn't having anything of it. "I'm serious! No gossip for you! Leave! You all have lives outside of college! Go live them!" They all sighed again before leaving slowly. They kept looking back now and then before they all dispersed in hopes he left but he stayed true like a guard dog and waited until they were all gone. After checking some halls he felt his mission complete and left the building breathing in the fresh air with a sigh of happiness.

"I love it when I'm right."


End file.
